


Pardon - Heat x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Pardon - Heat x Reader

“Oooh Heat~!” You called out to the blue haired Kid pirate cheerfully, “over here!” He shivers, afraid to turn around, “please _____, don’t make me regret turning around,” he plead, carefully looking over his shoulder. He peered over at you as you sucked a popsicle in a sexual manor, your mouth wide open so he could see you practically throat it. He blushed heavily and turned around to bow at you, “p-pardon me..” He would mumble before scurrying off to the bathroom. You loved to tease him, he was always so polite despite his rough looking appearance. You would flash him from time to time, giving him an instant hard on every time that was visible though his already tight pants and each time he pardoned himself to relieve himself. You were relentless with teasing him, you would never expect for him to snap, and he wouldn’t, he would always do the same thing no matter how worse your torture got. It wouldn’t be until Kid and Killer would intervene on your fun, scolding you about teasing him, they didn’t want to lose him as a member of the crew.

They carried out punishment by forcing you to take responsibility for your teasing, forcing you to dressing lingerie and wait for Heat in his room to make up for everything you did. As you sit on his bed pouty, you look around and notice how bland and boring his room actually was, he was quiet and polite after all, so you didn’t think much about what kind of person he was, seeing this nothingness of his room started to make you feel bad. His loyalty was unmatched by the rest of the crew and not once had he complained about you teasing him, it didn’t seem that he had asked for much being on this crew unlike everyone else. When you hear the knob to his room rattling, you lay on his bed in a seductive position for him to lay eyes on you as soon as he walked in. After opening the door he stopped, his face became a bright red, then he bowed, “p-pardon.” He closed the door and stood outside it for a moment, taking a minute to process that this was his room and that you were inside waiting for him. After a few more moments passed, he opened the door a crack and peered in at you, “a-are you trying to torture me?” He asked carefully, his gaze fixed on you.

You shake your head and sit on your knees, reaching out to him, “I came to apologize to you sweet, loyal Heat, allow me to make it up to you.” You had said word for word what Kid and Killer told you to say. “D-did the captain set you up to this? Or was it the first mate?” He asked warily pf you, it was as if he could see right through you. You shake your head, lying through your teeth, “come on now, me? Listen to them? I would nev- well not never, but- just not right now okay.” He hummed in thought for a moment before carefully entering and closing the door behind him, his gaze was shyly to the floor, “o-okay well, I-I uh..” He was at a loss for words. You stand up and walked over to him, pressing your body closely to his, reaching up to put your arms around his neck, “don’t be afraid handsome, I won’t bite, unless you want me to,” you purr. A shiver went down his spine and he swallowed, still frozen in place, “u-u-uhh..” You move one of your hands to his bulge and rub it carefully, “oooh~ you’re quite hard down there, don’t you wanna relieve it som-“ you pause as his hard on suddenly went soft and your hand was suddenly moist. You remove your hand and see that he had prematurely ejaculated in his pants, his expression went pale and embarrassed. “O-oh dear,” l-let’s get you cleaned up and try again, huh?” You suggested, reaching for his hand with your clean one, sincerely embarrassed for him, “c-come on, Heat.” He nodded and followed, refusing to meet your gaze from sheer embarrassment.


End file.
